Why Don't You Stay
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Inspired by Stay by Sugarland...Will Randy's woman keep him when she catches him?


_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall and I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call it's just another call from home and you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

You know they say being in a relationship with one of the most popular superstars in the WWE is hard. Well they were right because as of right now I am sitting here at my house in Charlotte as my boyfriend Randy Orton sits next to me on the phone with her. Yes I said her yeah he is cheating on me but he thinks he is sly and I don't know and in fact I have known for a while you want to know how I know. She is or was my best friend and she is trying to get him to come over and it worked. He is getting his stuff together and saying that John needs to talk to him he sounded upset and he will be home after a while and not to stay up so I say "of course baby go help your friends he needs you and I don't. I'm just gonna sit here by myself." he said "please don't do this you know John" I said "yeah the John I know wouldn't have called if he could have helped it and he would have called me to. Do you hear my phone ringing? No you don't so just go." he said "babe I'm sorry but you know you how he is" I said "I'm begging you but as they said bros before hoes so I guess I am just the next hoe so just go" he just hung his head and left and I collapsed to the floor crying my eyes out knowing damn well he was going to her and John was just an excuse

_And I'll be begging you baby beg you not to leave but I'll be here waiting with my heart on my sleeve oh for the next time we'll be here seems like a million years and I think I'm dying_

So of course it's about three in the morning and randy left at 9. Of course my heart is on my sleeve just waiting for the man that I love to come walking through that door to sweep me off my feet and tell me it's over with her and he is sorry. It's been a couple of hours and it seems like a million damn years and I think I can hear my heart beat slowing down as if I was dying. I know it will be a long time before I have him back in my arms because he is going to come home, go to bed, get up early, pack and leave for the next city just waiting on a week off to come home to see his two girls.

What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me why don't you stay I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of being lonely don't I give you what you need when she calls you to go there is one thing you should know we don't have to live this way baby why don't you stay

So it's 6 in the morning and I feel the suitcase come down on the bed and he finally comes home so I sit up and say "is John ok?" he said "yeah just girl problems" I said "do you really have to go?" he said "somebody has to play the bad guy" I said "Paul can do it" he said "babe I can't" I said "you can't or you won't?" I pause to give him time to answer but of course nothing so I continue "Randy have you even thought of asking me to go with you?" he just got quiet knowing I got him he said "babe its work, and if I don't show up Vince will fire me, and you know how much I love doing this, and I can't ask you to quit your job for me that's selfish" he sat down attempting to touch my face but I pulled away and laid back down and said "yeah as much as you love me which is not much but like you said selfish. Looks like we both have issues with that don't we?" he said "babe please don't let me leave with you being mad at me" I said "I'm not mad just disappointed that's all" he said "I will come back soon" I sighed and said "not soon enough"

You keep telling me baby there will come a time when you will leave her arms and forever be mine but I don't think that's the truth and I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting it's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

So he left and my ex best friend came out and told me about her and Randy I told her that I have known for a month now. I'm just waiting on him to tell me which will be never. She said "hun he is going to leave me soon" I said "no he won't I'm not good enough and your obviously what he wants. I'm just the girl he takes to the parties to show off, to be used like a prop and you know how much this hurts knowing damn well I love him but I have to share him" she just hung her head and said "no" I said "it's killing me"

Why don't you stay I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of being lonely don't I give you what you need when she calls you to go there is one thing you should know we don't have to live this way baby why don't you stay

So yeah Randy came home and is sitting here with his arm around my shoulder. We are watching a movie now and of course she calls and we go through the fight again about him leaving when I don't get to spend much time with him. He knows it's killing me watching him leave like this but yet he still does it because he knows I will always take him back.

I can't take this any longer but my will is getting stronger and I think I know just what I have to do I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it I've given you my best why does she get the best of you so next time you find you want to leave her bed for mine

But little does he know I am making a surprise appearance tonight. He has been over there with her for a couple of hours and I can just feel my will getting stronger. I finally realize that I can't take it any longer and I can't waste another minute loving a man that I have put everything into making us work but she always gets the best of him. So I drive over there and I sneak in thank god she gave me that key which I have no idea why she hasn't taken back. I hear them in her room and I walk in and clear my throat and they just hang their heads knowing they can't lie themselves out of this one.

Why don't you stay I'm up off my knees I'm so tired of being lonely you can't give me what I need when she begs you not to go there is one thing you should know I don't have to live this way baby why don't you stay

I said "next time you want to leave her bed for mine you can just stay. I'm sick of begging, I'm sick of pleading, I'm sick of giving you everything just for you to leave and not give me anything I need. Just so you know I don't have to live this way anymore and I'm not going to and we are done. So baby why don't you stay" I walk out to start my new life without the legend killer Randy Orton


End file.
